


他者

by finalcatalyst



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, 新世紀エヴァンゲリオン
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finalcatalyst/pseuds/finalcatalyst
Relationships: Kaji Ryouji/Katsuragi Misato
Kudos: 3





	他者

她像只偏要在旱地生活的水鸟。  
加持张开左臂，小指触到床头柜上的烟灰缸边缘，往里弹掉多余的白灰。美里枕着他右肩，一手抚在他赤裸的胸膛。  
刻意调暗的灯光沿着他的臂膀抹上模糊的线条，烟雾自加持唇齿间漫出，仿佛泡进水里的纱裙般散开，美里的目光追寻着它，直到边际彻底湮灭。她坐起身背对他，开始穿衣服。  
“这就走了？”  
“唔，下午还有工作。”美里撑着床沿预备站起身，加持却猛地握住她手腕拉到怀里，紧紧扣住她的腰吻她。  
“不行——”美里拉开他的手，“我必须走了。”  
加持松手，边看她匆忙抚平裙角，就着那婉约线条和垂顺的发抽完余下半支烟。“你还记得那次你把啤酒洒到床上，不得不睡沙发那次吗？”  
美里捡起外套拍了拍，没有说话。  
加持盯着她的背影：“那是我头一回留宿你家。”  
窗帘拉过头，边缘斜斜一道光印拓在墙上，美里走过去拉上它。  
“是吗。”  
她又抖了抖外套，将其披到肩上，向房间门口走去。

门被猛地从外面推开，加持搀着美里进屋，两人脚下不稳，一齐撞到墙上，身上酒气冲天，美里撑着墙，一个劲傻乐。两人东摇西晃地挪进卧室，他将她放到床上，扭开台灯。  
“灯！”美里张开手指想要挡住猛然迸裂的光线，却不慎将手上的半罐啤酒洒到了床上，“这下好了。”她说。  
“这里不能睡了。”加持说。他搂住美里的腰，拉她起来，两人踉踉跄跄地回到起居室，加持脚下被美里绊到，一下没站稳，两人齐齐往沙发上一倒。  
“我可以睡这里。”美里说。  
“唔。”加持撑起身，“那，我——”他突然住了嘴。玄关的灯到这里只剩下沙发背模糊的影子，美里的脸陷在阴影里，双眸却闪着细碎的光，宛如澄澈酒液里沉浮的零碎冰块。加持从她腰下抽出手，轻轻撩开她凌乱的发丝。她的脸颊好热。他捧住她的面颊，吻了下去。  
双唇分离时，美里清清嗓子，加持注视着她。  
“或许……”她玩着他的袖扣，“你可以留下来。”  
加持因她此番情态微微一笑，再次俯下身去。

阳光穿过树枝在地上洒下凌乱斑点，头发略长的男人捡起滚到他脚边的咖啡，直起身冲美里微微一笑：“是你掉的吗？”  
“啊，谢了。”  
“你也是这个学校的学生？”  
“唔。”  
“奇怪，像你这样的，我应当有印象才对。”男人摘下墨镜。  
“如果是搭讪的话，这招未免太老套了。”  
“是吗。”他耸耸肩，“我叫加持良治，可以给我个认识你的机会吗？”  
“葛城美里。”  
“你好，葛城，很高兴认识你。”  
美里握住加持伸出的手，彼此笑了笑。风偶然荡过，飒飒声中一地浮影纷乱，倒像相互撞击消散的点点残星。

“不去找律子吗？”  
“她在忙着写论文。”美里趴在栏杆边，夏日傍晚的薰风吹过，扬起她些许发丝。几抹晚霞斜斜映在天边，有鸟飞过，留下细小灰黑的身影。  
“那你呢？”  
“我一个人很无聊。”她说。  
加持背靠着栏杆，手里拿着罐喝了一半的咖啡，仰头注视着天空，沉默着。风再次赶来，他嗅到她发尾轻柔的香味，一时有些惘然。  
“去看电影吗？”  
“哪一部？”  
“新上映的那部，是你会感兴趣的那种。”  
“啊，那部啊。”  
“看完电影后还能去喝一杯。”加持看了眼表，“我新发现一家不错的。”  
“我说，直接去喝酒吧。”美里站直身，两人沿着人行道，并肩缓缓往下走。两人的影子拖得长长的，逐渐靠近。  
“你头发有点长了。”  
“是吗？”  
“嗯。”美里顿了顿，“其实，扎起来也不错。”  
他轻轻勾住她的手指，继而十指交缠。

美里抽回手，她坐在床沿，却只注视着地面。窗外有鸟寂寥地叫了两声，是与那日一般寂静的傍晚，余晖将整个房间镀了一层流水般的橘红。  
加持靠在床头，手仍摊在床铺上，五指松松展开，是个期望被另一人握住的姿势。  
“为什么？”  
“抱歉。”  
而他只是沉默。  
“……我喜欢上别人了。”  
“所以，就到此为止了？”  
美里终于看向他，加持却盯着天花板。她凑过来，双手捧住他的脸，吻他。加持能感觉到那双手在细微颤抖，摊在床上的手缓缓紧握成拳，最后仍是松开了。另一手里夹的烟已燃掉半截，他却好似忘了一般。  
美里松开加持，站起身。  
漫长的、仿佛无止境的沉默。  
到最后她都没有回答，只是捡起掉在地上的皮包，疾步走出房间。落在手背上的烟灰惊醒了他，加持低头猛吸一口烟，听大门关上的声音，仰起头，呼出一长串灰雾。


End file.
